


Miraculous Ladybug Poems

by moonlitsmores



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Distress, F/M, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitsmores/pseuds/moonlitsmores
Summary: Here are some poems I wrote five years ago about Miraculous Ladybug. I might write more if I think of anything, but probably not. You’ll know if I mark it as complete.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is a little more purple-prosey, and I forgot the original intent, but it was based on episode 2, when Nino was first akumatized (but in the context of the entire first season).

Always three steps ahead of me, there almost,

And just when I have caught up to your ghost,

The sparkle of amusement in your eyes is what I love the most.

When my tries have failed to be

A chance, I see,

Finally,

But as an excellent host.

My last attempt is a dose

Of a message I hide,

And it's hidden in prose.

So believe me, fate knows,

It's us that belong together

And not the crows.

I love you, and as it goes,

The ladybug will always land on the cat's nose.


	2. Friends by Chance, Lovers by Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on an AU based on a Mr. & Mrs. Agreste fanart I saw around that time. If you don’t know the Mr & Mrs Fanart series, it’s based on a movie, and it’s usually a pair like this: they look like assassins/spies poised back-to-back and dressed up for some sort of occasion with a gun strapped to one’s leg and the other holding a gun (I think, I kinda forgot ngl)
> 
> If someone draws an older Marinette and Lila in that template I would be forever grateful bc I somehow started shipping them while rereading my Composure fanfic bc of how bad it is and I thought of a college AU where they meet after a long time and it’s an enemies to lovers story. Lmk if I should write it LMAO

Friends by chance,

Lovers by fate,

You will never be the one that I hate.

Our last dance,

A smile, so fake

Forever reflected in the crystal lake.

The bittersweet trance

Transparent, destiny take

For it's too late,

Just wait,

The job's been done

And no one

Will evacuate,

Because before dawn,

The brittle floor we stand on,

It'll all detonate.


	3. Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on the umbrella scene and the aftermath, if you couldn’t tell.

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

Raindrops splattered on the umbrella.

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

They fell from the sky,

And all I could ask myself was 'why?'

'Why should it matter?'

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

It was a simple, kind gesture.

But my feelings, they festered.

'Why should it matter?'

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

Raindrops splattered on a plastic shield,

A shield--a wall,

Broken down

But never sealed.

What started it all was the

Day he said, that uh,

"You can stand under my umbrella."

Pitter patter, pitter patter.


	4. Cookies, Cookies, Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was based on a perceived flaw in the way miraculous-wielding works.

I hate it.

_ Crunch! _

Cookies, cookies, cookies

Is that all I live for now?

Cookies, cookies, cookies

With chocolate morsels, how?

Cookies, cookies, cookies

How could they have become this?

Cookies

My encapsulating dish:

A simple, little kiss—

Sugar and slavery

One bite, savory

The rest is history,

Cookie.

_ Crunch! _

Energy flows

It sickeningly flows

So blissful,

So bittersweet.

This moment I have to myself

A screen, a sheet

A veil over everyday beat

And beating, the sun's shelf

Placed high above

It mocks with warm love

And stings with too much indulgence.

Cookies, cookies, cookies

Is that all I live for now?

Cookies, cookies, cookies

This chocolate is too good to allow.

Simply a treat

Too scrumptious to beat

Circumference never ends

I follow it with my eyes, but it never stops, only bends

It bends as my fate cannot.

I fight.

I fought.

_ Crunch! _

I love it.


	5. Lilied Wanderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a story idea in 2017 based on this poem: it’s about a girl who fakes her death and gets cursed to only appear under certain conditions, and her childhood friend doesn’t learn about her “death” until he comes back to town. They always met up every year until he went to college, and they lost touch.
> 
> Lol this reminds me about when I was in elementary school and when I thought of the stickers inside of my dollhouse, I had a disturbing daymare where the stickers could come to life once every so often, and they were able to try to escape the dollhouse and stay 3-dimensional forever, but it was only for a moment, and each time they could 3-dimensionalize was destined to get shorter and the time they stayed 2-dimensional would only get longer, until it was ten thousand years to .1 second and worse. So they were essentially imprisoned with the taunting chance of possibly being able to be free. I have half-a-mind to write a short story about it.

Lilied wanderers  
Milky petals  
It is never I,  
That settles.  
It is I  
Who meddles  
With poems  
And petals  
Singed  
By a kettle  
And kissed  
By the caramel  
Of a painted sunset.

We're lilied wanderers  
With milky petals,  
But I fret;  
I've painted mine orange,  
And I can't forget  
The moment  
We met  
On that first day.

I bet,  
If I could have my say,  
It'd be set;  
We'd meet today.  
Yet,  
If it can't be said  
Maybe,  
(Maybe)  
It can be written.  
And this,  
This little kitten,  
This little kitten is smitten.

(Off)  
Off to your left  
(I'm off to your left.)  
I'm hidden.  
(Hidden.)  
Hidden behind your nine.  
(Your nine.)  
Now, only if you'll just listen.  
(Listen.)  
Listen, even though it's forbidden.  
(Just listen.)  
All you have to do is turn around.  
(Please, I'm begging you!)  
Please, if only you'd listen.  
(Listen.)

We're lilied wanderers  
With milky petals,  
But I fret;  
I've painted mine orange,  
And I can't forget  
The moment  
We met  
On that first day.  
I bet,  
If I could have my say,  
It'd be set;  
We'd meet today.

(Off)  
Off to your left  
(I'm off to your left.)  
I'm hidden.  
(Hidden.)  
Now, only if you'll just listen.  
(Listen.)  
Listen, even though it's forbidden.  
(Just listen.)  
All you have to do is turn around.  
(Please, I'm begging you!)  
Please, if only you'd listen.  
(Listen.)  
Please, if only you'd listen.  
(Listen.)  
(It's just three, measly words!  
All you have to do is turn around.  
Please, I'm begging you! Listen to what I have to say!)  
Now, only if you'll listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Singed by a kettle” LMAO I wrote this before ever watching My Hero Academia. If you know, you know.


	6. Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably wrote this when I was finishing up my Composure fanfiction.

Composure

I lost it long ago,

My special skill,

But they didn't know

And don't know it still;

That skill was not what I used

To defeat my foe.

Composure oozed

From every sewed stitch that frayed.

It had spilt from every delay

Every single day,

And was long gone before the white was seen.

A little gleam

Of light, it seems,

Felled his defeat

Into mindful palms.

The times have changed,

And so have my flaws;

Never again will they have ranged

If I had not paused

And began,

Arranged.


End file.
